Continental Harrison (Ed Theft Auto)
Young Harrison Roran, An untrained mechanical Soldier created from Euro's Industries in the year 40,000 BC. He is The Heart of The Europodian (European) Country of Harrison, (Germany, and was also known to have been the final Continenta; to be constructed by Jade Ronro, in which completed the continent of Europe. Harrison fought in multiple wars lasting from the Roman Wars, all the way to World War II, after World War II he was barred from leaving his sould body until 1989, After these events he arrived in Mondo City in order to train new recruits who wished to enlist in the Army, but later ended up in a Mob War with the Russian Mafia. He is best known as Ed's Mentor, who trained him how to use A Berretta, and other fire arms in an attempt to end the Russian hold over Mondo City, the event was completed after Ed Killed Heinrich, during the Pier 4 Shoot out, and the Russian Mob fell apart. 5 weeks after the events of the Mondo Russo Gang War, the android arrived in Peach Creek in order to escape the Gang War, but developed a fear of the woods, during his first day in the Cul-De-Sac. Appearance 'Ed Theft Auto' In the events of Ed Theft Auto, Young Harrison, was known as the main supporting character of the Action/Drama fic and Ed's official Mentor and Crime Boss during his stay in Mondo City, he is first shown in Chapter 3 after Ed's arrival In Mondo City, and is also shown to be the main problem for the Russian Mafia's operations in Mondo City. He is shown off screen 4 chapters until his return in Chapter 8 where he joins Ed in his revenge against Heinrich on Pier 4, along, he is last seen waving good bye to Ed when he allows him to return to Peach Creek and drives off in his car. 'Harrison's Terror' Once Ed's former mentor in Mondo City during the events of Ed Theft Auto, 5 weeks after the Mondo Russo Gang War, Harrison arrives in the Peach Creek in an attempt to get away from an unknown War in Mondo City, that is most likely being raged against another Crime Mafia, that might have taken over the place of the Russian Mafia, that once plagued the City during Ed Theft Auto. He is known to be the second Main Protagonist of Harrison's Terror, and also seems to develop a huge fear of the woods, following a frighting encounter during the first time in Peach Creek, while the same time had lost his AK-47. The story mainly revolves around him trying to face his fears of the forest, in order to stay in Peach Creek and away from Mondo City. 'Guns of War' Trivia *''Young along with New Harrison bares a strong Parody of Crash Bandicoot, due to both of them having the same similarities and personalities of each other, only difference between the 2, is that Young speaks and Crash Bandicoot dose not...'' **''Young Harrison Roran's similarity towards Crash Bandicoot, was that Young has also been through multiple warp rooms, around the world in order to gather Emeralds in order to stop Emvo from destroying Earth's Surface...'' **''What makes Young and New Harrison also similar to Crash Bandicoot is that both are of pure heart and kindness...'' *''Young was known to be the Only Continental, to pass away and reactivate...'' *''Young Harrison, was the only known Continental to have been invovled in 2 Wars concerning Europe...'' *''Young Harrison, despite being always on the ground, has also experience with Flying vehicles, for he was also known to have been in the German Luftwaffe during World War II...'' *''As Nazi Germany, Harrison never once tried to Exterminate Jews or other races, and instead was in fact the opposite in attempt to protect the jewish Population from the Holocaust during World War II, but the events were shattered after the Rangerians took over for the Nazi;s during the Holocaust rendering him powerless to save the people...'' Category:Fan Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Science Fiction Category:Already Existing Characters